1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe connector, and particularly to a probe connector having a structure capable of improving the connection stability between a barrel and a plunger thereof.
2. The Related Art
A probe connector mainly used in an electronic device generally includes a cylindraceous barrel, an elastic element assembled inside the barrel, and a plunger mounted to the barrel and partly projecting outside the barrel for contacting an outer electronic component. The plunger is pressed downwards by the electronic component to deflect to contact the barrel for achieving electrical connection. In order to improve the connection stability of the barrel and the plunger, conventionally, the plunger is formed with a ramped bottom surface which rests against an end of the elastic element. The ramped bottom surface of the plunger makes the elastic element compress and distort, in turn, the elastic element is provided with an opposite force which acts on the ramped bottom surface and slants the plunger to touch the barrel. However, such electrical connection between the barrel and the plunger is unstable and apt to break off instantly and discontinuously when the probe connector suffers from an unexpected force.